In Rainbows
by Delightfully Dismal
Summary: A Self Insert Written for Jade Kou of Gaia online. :)


In Rainbows

The city lights. They shone in circles and blurred paint-brush strokes that glittered Mrs. Brooks eyes. Coddled against her breast was her newborn of only five months, a beautiful and gentle boy she had named Natsuki. It brought her joy to think of all the things her son meant to her; A harvest moon, a warm summer day, the girl she would have wanted if she had not been blessed to have had him instead...

Natsuki left no remorse in Elizabeth's heart, though. He had his father's eyes, sea green gems that stood out strongly from his soft golden hair. The two slightly shook, not much though. Mr. Brooks car was loaned from the force, and in both its handling of tight corners and ability to absorb precarious potholes without waking their child it showed. It would still be awhile before they reached the track, where they had intended to take out their basket and eat a small provision of dinner whilst fireworks lit up the skyline. It would be a bit lonely, just the two of them so far from the commotion of the dog track, its flood lights would almost be like an kerosene lamp in the distance. That was how Elizabeth wanted it; Alone, and with Barnaby.

She had her wish sooner than expected though, as something soon struck the back tire of the car with a **chink**. The car lurched a bit, and it soon became obvious that they now strode on a three-legged beast of an automobile. Mr. Brooks brought the car to a slow and steady stop on the side of the road.  
"They won't like us much on the street corner..." Elizabeth noted with a half-worried tone.

"No, but I'd like to see them bother us. You'll be fine, both of you?" Barnaby said as he left the car to go tend to the back tire.

"Of course love." Elizabeth said as she warmly rubbed Mr. Brooks back as he left the car. The fact that he always stayed fixed to his seat just a bit too long at these times always put a smile on Elizabeth's face.

Natsuki was beginning to turn from side to side, and it came as no surprise to his mother that he soon woke up with a worried cry.

"No, no Natsuki," Elizabeth cooed," It's alright, I'm here." While cradling Natsuki with one arm Elizabeth retrieved a warm bottled and tested its milk. It was still just a bit warm, fine for an empty stomach. Mrs. Brooks placed the bottle near Natsu-kun's lips and watched as they pursed around the nipple welcomingly and soon began to gently suckle at it. Elizabeth smiled a bit as the car soon tilted a bit to the side.

_He always has to lift the car by hand..._ Elizabeth thought to herself, hoping Natsuki would not become agitated by the sudden tilt of the vehicle they were seated in. The car soon fell to the ground in a slow and even arc, comforted by Mr. Brooks strong arms. He arrived back into the driver's seat post haste, and looked adoringly at his wife and child.

"Was I missed?" Mr. Brooks smiled as his son continued to be nourished.

"No, he'll be asleep soon with or without you." Elizabeth smiled back. They shared a warm kiss before Mr. Brooks started the car.

"It always bothered me, the idea that some day he'll grow up and think less of me for not being there...I'm a suit and a gun, after all."

"Our son will know better," Elizabeth coyly chided her husband. "He will have me reminding him who really loves him."

"So he wont be a spoiled Mother's son who is fed whenever he gives the slightest whine?"

"Well..." Elizabeth trailed off,"I never promised that!"

Soon the two smiling (and doting) parent's were at the outskirts of the dog track, a good mile or so from the so-called festivities. They took out their blanket and basket. Mr. Brooks lifted up Mrs. Brooks and placed her on the car. As Mr. Brooks climbed up himself, his wife and child nestled themselves in his open arms. Elizabeth, who had long since mastered turning her eyes in to all forms of lens, soon gave her nose a slight twitch as she deepened her vision to see the lights. The first one screamed, its tail becoming visible several hundred feet into the air. It looked almost like scarlet-neon breadcrumbs had littered the sky, right before it burst into incandescent ruby and orange fronds. She could hear Mr. Brooks heart pound in his chest, and as she looked up into his eyes her heart skipped; She had forgotten to fix her vision, and never before had she seen the sheen of her lover's sea green eyes that close before, so that each line and wave looked like the ripples of an ocean.

"How do they look?" Mr. Brooks joked passingly.

"Like I'm madly in love..." Mrs. Brooks said," And always will be."


End file.
